


The Call of Heroes [!Moodboard]

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: Star Spangled Bingo [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Elf Steve Rogers, Falconer Sam Wilson, Getting Together, Knight Sam Wilson, M/M, Mutual Pining, Witch Natasha Romanov, moodboard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23613118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: Steve can't just stand by when an evil threatens the lands, and so he sets about saving it. But he wont be doing it alone.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson
Series: Star Spangled Bingo [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699384
Kudos: 9





	The Call of Heroes [!Moodboard]

**Author's Note:**

> For the Star Spangled Bingo 2020 prompt [“Fantasy AU” [B1]](https://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/189891896720/hi-welcome-to-star-spangled-bingo-2020-thank-you)

* * *

There is a darkness moving in on the land. The trees whisper it amongst themselves, an evil by the name of Hydra. Elvin water spirit, Steve, makes hast to the human city boarding the old forest. He knows it's dangerous, men don't take well to fae folk like himself, but he has to try. 

When he reaches the outer town of the city no one will talk to him. The people close their doors and windows, they either ignore him or throw scraps and stones. 

But there is one who doesn't turn him away, a retired knight of the kingdom, Sir Samuel Wilson. The man lives near the edge of the town by the open fields, spending his days practising falconry. Steve approaches him and Sam is more than willing to help. 

Together they work to take on the threat of Hydra, finding the help of a witch alone the way. Natasha, the witch, sees how the two look at one another. While they go about their quest, Natasha also goes about getting them together.

**Author's Note:**

> Made using [this site](https://www.befunky.com/create/collage/)
> 
> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
